


All of Me

by HQ_Wingster



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute Ending, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gen, No Dialogue, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slow Dancing, Touching, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Wingster/pseuds/HQ_Wingster
Summary: Somewhere in the dance, Yuuri and Viktor bridged the gap in between them and held each other in a tender embrace.





	All of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Write a short story of your OTP dancing

It started with socks. Yuuri held up a pair from the laundry pile, eyebrow raised while Viktor hummed _Sleepy Beauty’s Waltz_ underneath his breath. _¾,_ but  Viktor kept adding an extra beat. Whether to annoy or to joke around, Yuuri didn’t know until he tossed a sock to Viktor’s direction and Viktor slowly dodged out of the way. A simple _boop_ and the sock fell back into the pile. Lost without its brethren and Yuuri squinted at Viktor as the latter picked up a hoodie and hugged it against himself.

A strange, little habit of his. Hugging something and feeling its warmth glow against his body. It was one of the few things that drew a smile over Viktor’s lips, and Yuuri watched. Glasses sliding down the length of his nose because he thought about pulling the hoodie away and enveloping Viktor into his arms for a tender embrace, but Yuuri didn’t do that.

Viktor hated hugs. He hated hugs with a sort of passion because he grew to hate them when arms lingered for a bit too long, fingers running up and down the length of his side. Feeling for the ribs underneath, so Yuuri had to do something else if he wanted Viktor to feel tender. Instead, Yuuri held out his hand until Viktor took it. Whisked up onto his feet because Yuuri wanted to waltz, and Viktor figured that he could drop the extra beat so that _Sleepy Beauty_ wouldn’t roll in her sleep.

Simple touches. Viktor held onto Yuuri’s waist as Yuuri held onto his shoulders. Shuffling across the floor and around the laundry pile. Toes colliding, sometimes they stepped on each other, and Viktor shuffled with a painful ache over his hip. Barely moving around in circles, but Yuuri didn’t mind. One of his hands fluttered from a shoulder and trailed down Viktor’s arm, finally grasping a hand and taking lead.

Yuuri slowly spun Viktor around. A little dizzy afterwards, but Viktor found his footing and continued the slow, jumbled waltz. Still humming a tune, but softer this time. So soft that Yuuri had to squeeze the empty space in between them so that he could hear Viktor properly.

Both shuffled a bit closer to the other, and they regretted nothing.


End file.
